Forbidden
by DrMcqueen
Summary: Becky Baker is a new student and falls into the eyes of Adam Torres. There is no drama with Eli, because there is no Romeo and Jules play. Instead, they're working on a musical, and Eli and Becky are Neutral. She doesn't know of Adam's 'secret'.
1. Chapter 1

General Point of View:

Adam walked up the steps, slowly but surely. He was extremely worn out. He had stayed up all night trying to beat his favorite videogame, Skyrim.

"What's eating you?" Eli said, sneaking up from behind Adam with a bolt of energy, practically making Adam jump!

"I swear," Adam said, "X-Box will be the death of me." Adam started vigorously rubbing his eyes, getting all of the crustiness out.

"Nasty…" Elis said. Snapping back to reality, he added, "Wake yourself up Adam. I need you working your complete hardest today in Drama! Deadlines are coming up, and I have got to see some improvements!"

Once Eli finished his sentence, he stormed off to catch up with Clare. Adam shook his head, as he covered his hands over his face.

Suddenly, he felt himself bump into someone, hearing a loud "Ouch!"

He took his hands off of his face to see the back of some girls head.

"Oh I'm…" Adam started. "Are you okay?!"

Adam looked down to see he had knocked all of the girls books o ut of her hands. "I'm so sorry." Adam said, "Let me get those for you."

Adam knelt down, and picked up all of her books.

"You're Becky, right?" He said, noticing the fresh face from his Drama class.

"Yes. That would be me!" She said, giving him a warm smile. "And you're Adam, right?"

"Yep. That's my name." Adam said, trying to be funny, but only coming off completely awkward.

Becky let out a little laugh, before there was an extremely awkward moment.

"I really didn't mean to knock all of your books down! I wasn't looking, and I," Adam was cut off.

"Trust me, Adam." She said calmly, "Everything is alright. You just caught me by surprise is all!"

Adam let out a slight chuckle, before asking, "You're new this year, right?"

"Yes, I am. It's very different from my old school." She said, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, do you like it?" Adam asked.

"Some things about it, yes." She said, meeting his eyes with hers, and giving him a small smirk.

"It gets better, I promise. And if you need anything, just let me know." Adam said, handing her the books he had earlier knocked from her hands.

"Thank you, Adam." She said, taking the books.

He gave her a full smile before walking away to his next class.

She turned around to watch him walk off, before smiling to herself.

She put her books away, and walked to her next class.


	2. Chapter 2

General Point of View:

Adam walked into drama class talking to some new freshman.

"So, have you done anything like this before?" Asked Tristan. He was a very upbeat freshman. He had seen Adam in the LGBT meetings, but hasn't really ever talked to him.

"I've done a little, not much." Adam said, shrugging his shoulders.

"So, I was thinking, …" Tristan started. Something caught Adams attention.

It was Becky Baker, the fellow junior Adam had run into earlier. She was trying to talk to some of other people in the room. None of which were really talking back.

"… So, that's what I think. What about you?" Tristan asked, finishing his lecture.

"Oh… um, yeah of course." Adam said, nodding his head.

Tristan looked at Adam.

"I've gotta go do something over there." Adam said, pointing towards the other direction.

He walked off, shaking his head as he got far enough away.

"Alright Guys! Gather round please!" Yelled Eli, gathering all of the students. "As you may or may not know, we lost our lead! I know it's late, but if anyone thinks they can fill the spot, please, don't be shy."

The play was Peter Pan. Only, reinforced. It was made more for the teens, not so childish. The lead was to Tristan, but he has a dental appointment on the same day of opening night, leaving him unable to sing for at least a month. Tristan was very enthusiastic about doing the play, so he was devastated when he realized he wouldn't be able to.

Adam was placing some of the information on the table when a familiar voice came up.

"You know, since your in a band, maybe you should be Peter!" Said Becky Baker.

He turned around whilst smiling at her. "I play the bass. I don't sing much." He said, shaking his head.

"Oh come on! It would be great to be in the play with someone who I at least semi- know." She said.

Becky was Wendy in the Peter Pan musical. It was the highlight of her year so far! She was very proud of herself.

"I can't sing!" Adam said, telling Becky.

"Well just try out, and let Eli decide that! Please." She pouted her lips while she finished the sentence.

"Why should I?" Adam asked. "I mean, what's in it for me?"

"Hello! Anyone would want to be Peter Pan! It's an honor." She said, trying to be as convincing as she can. "Just think about it." She said, walking toward the group of kids talking about the play.

Adam laughed at the though of himself playing Peter Pan. Yeah right. But, maybe it could be fun. Maybe it's not so bad.

Adam thought about this for a little while, honestly contemplating whether or not to audition for Peter. It would be fun to be a lead in the play. And it would give him an excuse to see Becky a little more.

Adam walked up to Eli, and tapped his shoulder.

"Eli, I think I want to audition." Adam said, smiling wide.

"For…" Eli asked.

"Peter Pan? The musical? What else would I be talking about?!" Adam asked.

"Haha! Really?! Well, I mean, alright. We'll see what you got. Auditions are during Free Period, alright? Bring your best!" Elis said, laughing at Adam.

Adam instantly got out his Ipod, and turned on shuffle. He had to figure out what he was going to sing… Or if he was going to sing at all! He had to figure everything out, so he shut out the world, and turned his music as loud as it goes.


End file.
